Where's our happy ending?
by SSilverScale
Summary: Un alma vaga en el Inframundo, pagando sus pecados. -Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más... Un árbol desborda de vida, pero con profunda tristeza en su interior. -¿Por que nosotros fuimos los únicos que no pudimos tener un final feliz?


En las profundidades del Inframundo, un lugar ahora sin reina, se encontraba él. El príncipe del reino perdido merodeaba eternamente entre el frío y la oscuridad, sin destino fijo, sin ningún objetivo. Pero él lo aceptaba. Había causado demasiado dolor a todos sus seres queridos. Había destruido a su propio reino, lo había traicionado; por su culpa el Apocalipsis había tomado lugar, sólo por venganza. Y había hecho que su querida hada muriera.

Si, Ingway había aceptado su tortura. Los castigos por todos sus errores. Aunque eso nunca devolvería lo que perdió, pero sabía que debía pagar por ello. No iba a quejarse. Era la justicia, y era lo que merecía. Soportaría cualquier castigo, con la frente en alto. Aunque, a pesar de todo eso, aun tenía un deseo, pero no tenía derecho a pedir nada. Y tampoco ocurriría.

Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más... Al menos, sin verla sufrir. Porque ese era su peor castigo. El único que no podía soportar con la cabeza en alto. Prefería mil veces los castigos físicos antes que eso. Y lo peor, es que lo revivía una y otra vez, sin poder cambiarlo. Sin poder decir nada distinto.

Era un sueño. En cuanto él caía rendido luego de las torturas físicas, su mente se apagaba y lo transportaba a su peor pesadilla.

Era horrible. Revivir el momento del Apocalipsis. Aunque era diferente. El estaba allí, transformado en Darkova. Pero no era el príncipe de Titania quien se enfrentaba a él. Un familiar batir de alas pasaba frente a sus ojos, y en sus oídos resonaba esa voz... El queria dejar de luchar, volver a su forma humana y estrechar al hada entre sus brazos. Pero su conciencia de bestia, y el conjuro del hechicero no se lo permitían.

Cuando por fin término la batalla, el mago había desaparecido, atravesado por la daga de Ingway, quien había vuelto a su forma humana al ser derrotado. Él se arrodillo junto a la pequeña reina de las hadas. Estaba llena de heridas, y sus alas destrozadas. Ingway la levanto un poco, cuidadosamente, y sus ojos se encontraron. Los orbes carmesí de Mercedes brillaron ante la visión del príncipe.

-Perdona...-murmuro débilmente el hada- ¿Te lastime?

-Olvídalo, estoy bien. -respondió él- Lo importante es cómo te encuentras tú.

Intentó contestar, pero una mueca de dolor se apodero de sus facciones. Ingway la sostuvo firmemente, preocupado.

-Resiste, iré a llamar a las hadas. -estaba por levantarse e ir por ayuda, cuando sintió que Mercedes lo retenía sujetándole la mano.

-No te vayas -Ingway la observó, entre sorprendido y preocupado.- Tengo tanto que decirte... Derrote al Señor de los Demonios, ¿lo sabías? –el príncipe permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de responder.

-Si, escuche que la reina de las hadas guió a su ejército a la victoria... Lo has hecho bien. -estaba orgulloso por lo que había logrado la pequeña reina. Sabía que llegaría a mucho, que llegaría a ser una gran líder. Si tan solo no hubiera causado el Apocalipsis... Por su culpa ella no tenía un futuro... Otro error más. Mercedes volvió a dar señales de sufrir de un dolor terrible. El solo quería salvarla, al menos para permanecer a su lado hasta que el mundo se acabara.

-Oye... No te rías por esto... -comenzó a hablar el hada. Ingway la miro confundido, sin saber porque reiría en una situación como esa.- Yo... Realmente me preocupo por ti... Mucho... -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Ingway demostraron su sorpresa ante la repentina confesión de la reina. Ni siquiera sabía que responder... Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, su mente se quedo en blanco cuando vio pequeñas luces salir del cuerpo de Mercedes.- Ingway... Yo...

Según lo que el príncipe había aprendido, las hadas, a la hora de morir, devolvían su cuerpo a la tierra, haciendo que este se desvanezca...

Ingway sostuvo con más fuerza la mano del hada. Tuvo que utilizar todo lo que tenia para no dejar salir sus lágrimas. -Mercedes... -¿Que podía decirle? No podía salvarla... Pero no podía perderla... ¡No a ella también!

-Ingway... -una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del hada, y sonrió al príncipe. El joven no podía verla así. La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pelo. Aun después de toda la batalla, del humo y fuego que los rodeaba, ella aun desprendía ese olor a flores que siempre llevaba consigo.

-No... -murmuró, reteniendo las lágrimas.- No puedes irte... Mercedes, no me dejes... -apretó con fuerza los ojos cerrados, estrechándola contra su pecho. Las luces que salían del cuerpo del hada se hacían más numerosas, y el cuerpo que Ingway sostenía entre sus brazos comenzaba a desaparecer.- ¡No puedo perderte! ¡No!

Mercedes se aparto de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara, pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, Ingway... No eres una rana mentirosa después de todo. -apoyo una de sus manos en la mejilla del príncipe. Este, ante lo dicho por la reina, recordó el tiempo que había pasado con ella mientras estuvo bajo el hechizo de la forma de rana. Y su promesa... de que se volvería a ver.

Ingway se quebró. No podía soportarlo más. El yo de su sueño, y él mismo, inconsciente en el Inframundo, liberaron las lágrimas retenidas.

-Mercedes... Hubiera preferido ser una rana el resto de mi vida y permanecer a tu lado, que llegar a este momento. -lo decía con toda la sinceridad que tenia. Si ese día, cuando el hada lo besó y recuperó su forma humana, se hubiese quedado al lado de ella, en su reino, en lugar de seguir buscando venganza... Todo esto no estaría ocurriendo.

-Eras una rana bastante irritante... -rió un poco el hada.- Pero también eras amable... Me alegra haberte conocido, ranita. -utilizo el diminutivo con el que lo llamaba cuando el todavía estaba bajo el hechizo, y no conocía su nombre.

-Mercedes... Si alguna vez hice algo bien en toda mi vida... -tuvo que luchar para que su voz no se quebrara.-...eso fue haberte encontrado...

Ella solo sonrió, y se inclino hacia adelante, cerrando el espacio entre ambos. Ingway cerró sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, devolviendo el gesto del hada. Por unos pocos segundos, el caos de alrededor pareció desaparecer.  
Cuando se separaron, el hada murmuró algo, apenas audible...

-Te quiero... Ingway...

...antes de desaparecer entre las luces.

El príncipe se quedo atónito durante unos segundos, y luego comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin cesar. Luego miro hacia el cielo, y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Oh, cielos, acaben con mi vida! ¡Con esta tortura! -apoyo la frente en el suelo, con los puños apretados a los lados de su cabeza.- Mercedes... Mi destino esta maldito... No pude... -un sollozo lo interrumpió.-...no pude devolver tus puros sentimientos... ¿Sabes cuan doloroso es escuchar eso?... Mercedes... -abrió los ojos, mirando al suelo, al lugar donde hacia segundos había estado el hada. Sintió que perdía las fuerzas. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado... Hacía años... Tampoco recordó la última vez que había sentido ese dolor...

Ella... Su querida hada, quien le había traído un pequeño rayo de luz a su oscura existencia... Ya no estaba. Se dejo caer al piso, rodó y quedo mirando al cielo. Este estaba oscuro, por el humo y el fuego. Deseando que, al menos, el espíritu de su amada reina siguiera allí, soltó las palabras que no podría decirle nunca más frente a frente.

-Mercedes... Te amo...

Ingway despertó, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Casi agonizando por la terrible pesadilla, gritando el nombre del hada continuamente a la oscuridad. Luego, solo se encogió lo más que pudo, aun llorando, encerrado en su dolor. La imagen de su amada Mercedes desvaneciéndose en sus brazos se repetía sin cesar en su mente. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Ese era el peor castigo de todos. Al lado de eso, las torturas físicas no eran nada. Porque, sin importar que, aunque lo golpearan, cortaran o lo que fuera... Nada se le comparaba a esa pesadilla. Para Ingway estaba claro.

El perder a Mercedes, y el no decirle lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad, había sido peor que el mismísimo Apocalipsis.


End file.
